


Jealous

by mcmachine



Series: Meant To Be [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jackson, Smut, i mean really that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: Jackson really isn't a fan of other guys flirting with his wife.





	Jealous

**_ JACKSON _ **

"Dr. Kepner, we've got an MVC coming in. Two vics, one's suffering major burns to her face and body after the car caught on fire."

The conversation that I had been having with my wife is suddenly interrupted by the notification of a nurse. Other circumstances and I might have minded but work always took precedent when the two of us were under the roof of the hospital, even if I had been rather enamored at the moment with teasing her over the movie selection that she'd chosen last night. Her taste in movies was predictably more feminine and cliche than mine was, not exactly Oscar nominee material.

"You wanna stick around? I might need you down here," April turned toward me after the brief discussion with the nurse, eyebrows raising for my approval. I give a quick nod of my head. 

"Sure thing."

I followed her out toward the ambulance bay, tying the back of her gown before snapping on a pair of gloves. The ambulance arrived minutes later, paramedics lifting the gurney out and barking off information about the condition of the patient when they had arrived on scene. I listen and let April take command. Even if I tended to be the boss in most aspects of our life, there's something undeniably sexy about the way that she took control in the emergency room. She owned it.

"Let's page ortho for this pelvis fracture," she instructed one of the residents. I give a glance at it myself before focusing back on the burns at hand. Third degree, nasty, completely ruined the ear on the right side of her head. Not a pretty picture by any means, and not something that would be an easy fix.

"The burns covering nearly fifty percent of the body. Odds aren't looking good." I commented with a brief glance up at her. "She's lost a lot of fluid. She needs plasma."

"She's going into shock," April said only a few seconds later. One of the interns stepped in for a moment to start manual respiration for her. "We need to get her up to the O.R. now. We'll have ortho meet us up there."

A quick nod in agreement is given, sides of the bed snapping up as we rush him over to the elevator and then to the operating room. the nurses get him set up as the two of us begin to scrub in together. The orthopedic surgeon on call interrupted a moment later, and I have to silence a groan of my own when I realize who it is on call.

There's nothing wrong with Dr. Vargas as far as qualifications go. He was a talented surgeon. He'd been at Mass Gen before transferring to Seattle, I'm pretty sure. The thing that I don't like about him was the fact that he had a pretty bad habit of flirting with my wife. It didn't matter what the circumstances were, who else was around. I had made a comment to him about it once before and he denied that it was happening, saying that he was just naturally charismatic and it was nothing to worry about. That didn't make me feel any better about it whatsoever.

Maybe I'm a little chauvinistic, on occasion. But April was my wife.

"Dr. Vargas," I greeted shortly, focusing on making sure my hands were completely scrubbed.

"Afternoon, Avery. April." I don't miss that he's a little more formal with me than he is my wife. Maybe if he was equally friendly to the both of us, then I wouldn't have minded quite as much. But it was pretty clear that I wasn't his type.

"Hi, Hunter," she greeted. "We've got a messy one. Lots of third-degree burns and it's not looking great for her. But we need you to stabilize her pelvic fracture, try to give her a chance. She's young. Twenty-five. I don't like her odds, but…" she trailed off, giving a little shake of her head before using her elbow to turn off the sink.

I don't say anything further to the other doctor, finishing up and turning off the sink a moment after her and following her into the O.R. I give a brief glance at Vargas, noticing that he was already staring at her. Typical.

Most of the time when the two of us are in surgery together, we talk nonstop regardless of what the conversation was about. The work that we were doing usually took up a good portion of it. I enjoyed being in surgery with her – seeing her thrive and the enthusiasm that sparkled in her eyes whenever she accomplished something particularly challenging. There are personal matters to talk about too, of course. But I don't want quite the same banter with her when he's in the room. Mostly, I don't want him inserting himself into the equation in the way that I knew he would.

"You have very nice hands, Dr. Kepner," Vargas commented a few minutes into the surgery, once he'd set the pelvic fracture back into place. There was no reason further for him to actually be in there, but he'd decided to stick around anyways. Just my luck.

"Thank you." I watched her face for a moment as she spoke, seeing the crinkle of her eyes when she smiled from behind her ask. Of course, she was too polite to do a thing about it. As long as it wasn't anything repugnant or of the likes.

I clear my throat and wait till April looked at me to shoot her a look, letting her know just with my eyes that I wasn't particularly comfortable with the conversation. She knows that I have an issue or two with the other doctor and the way that he constantly flirted with her. The first time I had brought it up, she'd insisted that he was just being friendly. The second time, she'd said she was always clear not to reciprocate. Which, well, she was. I believed that. My problem was more with him and his apparent inability to distinguish that just because she wasn't being directly rude back to him, didn't equate to her being interested.

"Dr. Vargas, don't you have other patients that you should be attending to?" I questioned, glancing up from the patient to look directly at him and see if he would take the hint.

"I do have some really great residents taking care of that," he commented back with a shrug of his shoulders, glancing back over at the open body cavity between me and my wife. "If you guys need another set of hands, I don't mind sticking around for a little while longer." Hunter offered.

"I think that we'll be just fine in here," I answered quickly.

April glanced between the both of us for a moment before speaking up. "He's right, we'll be just fine. But I'll send you a little page if we need oath for any other reason." She offered cheerily.

He glanced between the both of us for a moment before mumbling about something about her being right and hoping to see her later. I let the remarks go for now seeing as he was on his way out, more than happy to see his retreating figure. Small victories.

"I was wondering when he would get the hint," I commented with a shake of my head.

"You could be a little nicer to him, you know," April quipped at me, glancing up from the patient between us for a brief moment. I stare at her with furrowed brows, waiting for her to explain. "I mean, sure, he's a little… too much. But he's never inappropriate with me. I mean, the way he treats me is kind of nice compared to the way that other people around here have treated me. It's a change of pace, at least. He's never been anything but nice to me."

"Too nice," I corrected with a shake of my head.

"Still, the point remains the same." She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

I fall quiet for a moment and focus on the patient between us, not wanting to start too much of a disagreement about that guy. His presence was enough and I didn't want to linger on it much more, even if it did bother me how easily she seemed to defend him when it was clear that I was no fan of how over the top friendly he could be with her.

But I couldn't let it go completely. "You know he stares at your ass sometimes, right?" I blurted out.

"What?" April questioned loudly, snapping up to look at me.

"Yeah. He did it when you walked into the O.R. today. Not exactly just friendly." I elaborated.

"Gross," she gave a dramatic little shudder before continuing to work. "Okay, so, maybe he's friendly up front and a little… more than friendly when I'm not paying attention. Fine. But I'm not going to just tell him off in the middle of the workday." She commented with a shake of her head. "Men don't like hearing the word no from women very much."

"Well, he doesn't have to hear it from you. I'm more than happy to have a discussion with him."

Of course, I knew that my version of the conversation wasn't going to be half as friendly as the way that she would have tried to address it with him. But I'm also pretty sure that my version would be the more effective one between the two of us. Sometimes April being so nice could be a little bit of a curse.

The surgery goes on for much longer without talking about the elephant in the room. It's a miracle that the patient had managed to survive for this long with all of the burns covering her body and if she survived, then she was going to have a very long stay in the burn unit from the depth of the injuries that she had sustained in the accident. But I had seen further gone patients come back from the edge of death, and April seemed to be rather hopeful about her odds by the time that she had made it through surgery. Her optimism is enough to make me rethink my own.

I get her settled into the burn unit and her family had made it up to the hospital while the two of us had been in surgery. I take the time to sit down with the two of them and explain to them everything that had happened and the likely course of treatment for their daughter going forward, making sure that they were realistic about the odds.

The surgery had pretty much taken up the entirety of the rest of our work day from the time that it had come in. I'm more than happy to find her already in the attendings lounge when I go up to change, the two of us quickly heading home together.

Even though it was a short car ride back to our apartment, though, I'm not ready to keep my hands off her.

"Jackson…" April's voice was soft, a little bit of a warning. My hand had drifted to the inside of her thigh at a stoplight, looking forward as if I hadn't done a thing wrong in my life, barely managing to keep a smirk off of my features. "What are you doing? We're less than ten minutes away from home."

"I've barely gotten to touch my wife all day," I explained nonchalantly, beginning to palm her core over the material of her jeans. It's too easy to press the seam roughly into her, fingers cupping her core harshly. It's possessive. "Someone might have said that you have good hands. But I want to remind you how good your husband's hands are."

I continued just like that for the rest of the car ride, eventually slipping between her jeans and soaking panties, but never touching her directly like she wanted me to. The sounds that she made were absolutely beautiful, squirming against the seat and my hand, trying to get enough friction and contact to send her spinning over the edge. But I don't give her what she wanted, not just yet. Tonight seemed like the perfect night to remind her exactly who she had married.

Once we're inside of the house, all bets are off.

The front door is slammed shut and I'm picking up off the ground immediately, one of my forearms becoming her seat and the other grabbing the back of the neck. I'm hungry for her, and she's no different, wiggling against me, trying to tease me and get me to let go of control. By the time we reach our bedroom, I'm nearly smothering her when I threw her down onto the bed and climb right back on top of her again.

Her shirt is removed immediately, unclipping her bra quickly and tossing it out of the way. Immediately covering one of her breasts with her mouth, I teased the nipple with my tongue and teeth gently, knowing that with this particular area of her body, a soft touch was better than a hard one. My hand took full advantage of the exposure of her other breast until I finally switched, giving it the same attention as the first, making sure that she was whining and flushed by the time that I was finished with them.

"Jackson, please…" April whined from above me, squirming her hips as my fingers hooked around her waistband.

"Tell me what you want," I commanded.

"You. I want you."

That's all that I need to hear, long past the point of beginning to think with my cock. Baring her bottom half and spreading her legs open so that she was exposed to me, I take a moment to marvel at the sight. She's waxed. I'd never asked her directly to do something like that, never would, but I'm pretty sure she knows how much the sight drives me crazy.

Slowly I kissed her ribs and belly button, taking my time to get where she needed me most. I leave a mark on her hipbone, amused by the little giggle that leaves her lips. Eventually the curve of her pubic bone, then… where she wants me the most. I use my fingers to spread her folds open, tongue moving her the entire length before swirling it around her swollen clit.

"Jackson!" April cried out, her hips rolling involuntarily above me, thighs wrapping around my head. As she invited me in further, I take it for what it's worth, groaning at her taste. It's nearly an assault on her clit, craving her and everything that she could give me, needing to assert my dominance and reminding her that I'm the only one who can make her feel this way, that I'm the one who can treat her right. My zeal and arousal both show as I continue to work her up, not leaving anything wanted. I continued licking and sucking, finally taking her clit between my teeth gently and giving it a little tug, tongue flickering across it. It proved to be too much for her to handle, screaming out as an orgasm flooded her body, hips twitching and jerking as I continued to lick her through it.

When she's finally come down from the high, I clean her thighs and pussy with my tongue, loving the lazier moans that escape from her lips. I'm not done with her yet.

I slide up the length of her body to capture her lips with my own, but my hands stay resting on her thighs for a moment. I know how easy it is to get her to cum a second time if I time it right. I'd promised to show her how good my hands are, after all.

Reaching between her thighs once more, my middle finger connected with her clit, feeling her gasp against my mouth. I rubbed the sensitive bud quick and hard, wanting it to be fast and intense. She came more from clitoral stimulation than any kind of penetration, I knew that. I focus on it, applying pressure. My other hand joined after a moment, slipping two fingers inside of her. She's soaked enough to accept them without resistance and I curl, thrusting into that special spot inside of her.

I watched as she came undone for the second time, my own cock now throbbing painfully against the confines of my pants. But it's worth it, that flush in her cheeks and dazed look in her eyes, knowing that I'm the only man who's ever been able to do this to her. It's an ego trip.

"Do you still want something, baby girl?" I teased her gently, running my hand lazily along the curves of her body.

"Please, Jackson, I want you to fuck me."

I shifted forward to give her exactly what she wanted, wrapping my hand around the base of my cock and aligning myself with her entrance. I move into her with a slow thrust, halfway, before pulling out again and pushing all the way inside of her. She's tight and warm, stretched out around the length of my cock. She's perfect in every possible way.

Balancing my weight on my forearms next to her head, I begin to pick up the rhythm of moving inside of her. Her hands had moved to grasp my ass, pulling me in tighter in encouragement. It did not take long to adjust and adapt to each other's rhythms, the air filled with the sound of skin slapping hard against skin, punctuated by our groans and cries of pleasure. I've never been good at controlling myself with her, and she, the same. Yet something about it worked out perfectly between the two of us.

I buried my face into the curve of her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent as I fucked her hard. Teeth gently nip at her skin, and after a moment, I give her a proper bite – not hard enough to hurt, but enough that it would leave a big, obvious mark the next day. It's animalistic, nearly, but she doesn't complain: instead, she moans.

My own orgasm was building quickly and I reached down between us to rub her clit vigorously, causing louder and louder moans to begin to spill from her lips. We were both getting closer and closer and I wasn't ready to hold out on my own for much longer.

"Fuck, April, I'm gonna– I'm gonna cum," I grunted out. A few more deep strokes inside of her and I finally hit my peak, melting in satisfaction as I began to ride out my orgasm. She came again moments later, spurting me on with the feeling of her walls squeezing around the length of my cock, both of us a mess of sloppy moans.

I rolled off of her slowly, flopping onto my back next to her so we both had the chance to just breathe and unwind.

"Maybe I should get Dr. Vargas to flirt with me more," April finally spoke after a few moments.

"Huh?" I stuttered out.

"If you're going to do that every time you get jealous, then I need you to be jealous every day."


End file.
